


Merry Christmas, Taeyong

by Moriartied



Series: SuperM Drabbles [10]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dom Lee Taemin, Dom/sub, Feels, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Panties, Sex Toys, Sub Lee Taeyong, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: Taeyong has been missing the others since SuperM returned from the US. But thankfully he's celebrating Christmas in Thailand with Ten so he won't be alone.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: SuperM Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	Merry Christmas, Taeyong

After finishing their US tour, all the members of SuperM had returned home, or at least, closer to home. Baekhyun and Kai were busy with Exo’s comeback, and Ten and Lucas were doing WayV promotions, so Taeyong was suddenly feeling very alone. He hadn’t realized quite how attached he’d gotten to his group mates until they weren’t just a room away. At least he was going to be spending Christmas with Ten’s family in Thailand, so he had that to look forward to, but in the meantime, he had to survive on text messages and the occasional video call.

The feeling of loneliness was getting to be almost unbearable by the time he got on his flight to Thailand. The fact that he was accompanied by a bodyguard and two assistants only made it more apparent to him how isolated he was. He curled up in his first-class seat, wrapping himself tightly in the soft blanket he brought with him, the one he’d stolen from Lucas which still smelled like him. He slept the entire flight, only waking up when the flight attendant asked him to put his seat back up for landing. 

He got off the plane somewhat in a daze, feeling incredibly small and anxious. It wasn’t that often that his submissive feelings came on so strong, but once they did, it was hard for him to pull himself out of it. And if he went too long without reassurance from his doms, well, it wouldn’t be pretty.

Thankfully Ten was there to meet him outside the airport. Taeyong climbed into the backseat of the large black SUV and was immediately engulfed in a tight embrace. He instantly felt more relaxed, and smiled up at Ten, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

“I missed you,” he mumbled.

Ten dropped his arms to drape around Taeyong’s waist, letting him settle almost fully in his lap. “Missed you too,” he hummed, nuzzling into Taeyong’s hair. 

Taeyong squeezed his eyes shut, burrowing into Ten’s chest and staying there for the rest of the car ride, not saying anything. Ten softly stroked his hair and didn’t pry. He was always so good at reading Taeyong’s moods; when he wanted to talk and when he just needed physical comfort. 

When they arrived at Ten’s house, Taeyong took a moment to compose himself, and plastered a smile on his face to greet the family. Ten gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and murmured softly, “We can talk later, okay?” And Taeyong nodded, squeezing his hand back to assure him he was okay.

—

Later that evening, the family invited them both out for dinner, but Ten told them he felt sick and would stay home with Taeyong. It would probably be the only time they got alone, since the holiday was the next day and they’d be busy with festivities. 

Ten led Taeyong too his bedroom, sitting down on the bed and patting his lap. Taeyong gratefully climbed into the space provided for him, resting his head on Ten’s chest.

“How are you feeling?” Ten asked.

Taeyong shrugged, tugging his sleeves down over his hands. “Better now that I’m with you, but still kinda off.”

Ten nodded his understanding, petting Taeyong’s hair again. “I think I have something that will cheer you up.”

Taeyong glanced up at him, curious. “Is it kisses? Because I like kisses.”

Ten laughed softly. “You can always have kisses. But this is even better.” He reached over to the shelves next to his bed and picked up two large gift bags. Taeyong’s eyes widened as Ten placed them on the bed in front of him.

“For me?” He asked, surprised.

Ten nodded. “From everyone. They gave them to me before we left California.”

Taeyong felt a warmth filling his belly, a shy smile creeping onto his face. He sat up, his usual energy starting to return at the thought of presents. He chewed on his thumbnail as he looked at the bags, trying to decide which package to open first. Ten saved him the trouble, reaching for one of the smaller ones on top. 

“From Mark,” he explained. 

There was a tag attached to the box, which had a simple  _ “Love you bro,”  _ scrawled in English. Taeyong slowly unwrapped the gift to reveal a pair of airpod pros. He smiled. It was such a Mark gift. Over the top and not too personal, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

The next gift was from Baekhyun— _ “For when you need a hug.” _ It was much larger and wrapped in tissue paper. It was a Totoro plushie, and his smile grew. He hugged it close, sitting with it in his lap as he continued to open the presents. 

After that, the gifts got a little less G-rated. Lucas got him a silver chain choker with a heart padlock pendant and a small key. Taeyong smiled softly as he turned it over in his fingers, thinking about Lucas picking out something so perfect. Ten gave him a pair of silk panties that must have cost at least five hundred dollars. Taeyong blushed slightly as he ran his hands over them, and Ten made him promise to try them on later.

The next gift was from Kai, and Taeyong’s eyes widened as he opened the rectangular box to find a silver chain with rings at either end. He felt an excited shiver run through him and his hand involuntarily lifted to rub his nipple piercing through his shirt. He realized Ten was watching him with amusement, and his cheeks flushed. 

He reached for the final package, which was slightly heavier than the others. He tore off the silver wrapping paper to find a sleek black box, and furrowed his brow, having no idea what it might be. Knowing Taemin, it could be anything, and it was most definitely sexual. He pulled the lid off the box and his blush deepened. Inside was a silicone dildo, in a very familiar shape. 

“Oh my god, is that—” Ten burst out laughing. 

Taeyong couldn’t help but join him. 

“And people say  _ I’m  _ narcissistic,” Ten chuckled, shaking his head. 

Taeyong bit his lip as he pulled the dildo free from the velvet interior of the box, subconsciously running his thumb along one of the veins. 

“I want to try out my gifts,” he hummed, looking up at Ten with wide eyes. 

“I hoped you’d say that,” Ten grinned. He sat up on the bed, leaning down to kiss Taeyong sweetly, then nudged him onto his back. He slipped his hands under the hem of Taeyong’s shirt, slowly lifting it up over his head. Taeyong was completely pliant, easily letting Ten take control. Once his shirt was off, he lifted his hips so Ten could slip off his pants, leaving him fully nude on the bed. Ten raised an amused eyebrow.

“No underwear? Naughty boy.”

Taeyong blushed and smiled sheepishly. “I wish you’d been there on the plane. I had a really naughty dream…”

Ten looked up from where he was running his hands up Taeyong’s bare thighs. “Oh?” he hummed, intrigued. “Tell me.”

Taeyong’s blush deepened.

“Well… we were in the house in LA… And Taemin-hyung made me get undressed in the middle of the living room.” He took a breath before continuing, already starting to get worked up again as he retold the story. “And he cuffed my wrists and ankles, and gagged me… And then he made me fuck myself on a giant dildo, right there in the middle of the floor.” Taeyong’s blush spread to his ears. Meanwhile, Ten was staring at him with nothing less than hunger in his eyes. 

“Then what?” Ten asked, squeezing Taeyong’s soft pale thighs.

Taeyong swallowed. “Then everyone else started coming into the room. And they all jerked off on me until I was completely covered in cum. And I was so hard I was almost crying but Taemin-hyung wouldn’t let me come.” Between thinking about the dream, and Ten’s hands being so close to his cock, he was almost fully hard again.

Ten dug his fingertips into the smooth flesh of Taeyong’s thighs, smirking. “That sounds hot as fuck,” he chuckled. Taeyong bit his lip and nodded.

Ten moved his hands up to Taeyong’s waist, “accidentally” brushing his cock as he did. Taeyong let out a soft whimper, which made Ten laugh.

“Let’s see what your gifts look like, hm?” Ten said, reaching for the box that contained the choker. Taeyong lifted his head so Ten could slip it around his neck and clasp it. He raised his fingers to feel the cold metal of the padlock and key resting at his throat. 

He swallowed hard, filled with anticipation as Ten picked up the nipple piercings. It had been over a month since Taemin had pierced his nipples, and they were just healed enough to switch out the jewelry. Ten was careful and gentle as he undid the barbells and replaced them with the rings. Taeyong sucked in a breath when Ten attached the new jewelry, as his nipples were still incredibly sensitive. 

Once he was done, Ten sat back to admire Taeyong’s body. He smiled with catlike pleasure, and then hummed, “One more thing,” and reached for the panties he’d bought for Taeyong. Taeyong smiled, bending his knees so Ten could put them on for him. Ten slid them over his hips, then gently tucked his cock under the waistband, the outline still very visible through the soft silk. 

“Pretty baby,” he hummed. “Sit up so I can take a photo for hyungs,” he instructed, and Taeyong easily complied, lifting himself onto his knees. He spread his legs slightly, sitting back on his heels with his arms tucked behind his back and a soft doe-eyed look on his face as Ten reached for his phone to take a picture. He sent it to Taemin, Kai, and Lucas, with the caption “Looks like someone likes their gifts.”

He instantly received a response back from Lucas, a bunch of heart eyes emojis. Kai took a bit longer to type out “Aw, he looks so pretty.” And then suddenly Ten’s phone started buzzing and switched to a video of himself as Taemin facetimed him. Ten looked up at Taeyong. “Yes?” He asked, making sure Taeyong was okay with a video call. Taeyong nodded eagerly, his shy smile growing. Ten clicked accept on the call.

“Merry Christmas, hyung!” Ten chirped when he answered the phone, keeping the camera pointed at him while Taeyong waited as patiently as he could offscreen.

“Merry Christmas,” came the amused response. Taemin was laying in his bed at his apartment, hair fluffy and unstyled, with minimum makeup. He was shirtless, with his duvet pulled up around him, but not doing a very good job of covering his bare chest.

Ten switched to the back camera so Taemin could see Taeyong, but Ten could still see his reactions. He smirked to himself at the way Taemin sat up straighter in his bed when he saw Taeyong. 

“Fuck, that chain looks good.”

Taeyong lowered his eyes, blushing softly. “Thank you, hyung,” he murmured. He focused on keeping good posture, with his hands tucked perfectly behind him, his thighs spread to display his new nipple jewelry and his cock straining against the fabric of his panties. His silver hair swooped across his forehead, highlighting his big eyes with long fluttering lashes. His lips were pink and puffy from where he’d been biting them. He looked half fucked out already, even though they hadn’t actually done anything yet. 

Taemin cleared his throat. “Did you like my present?” He asked.

Taeyong nodded enthusiastically. “Yes sir, very much,”

“Good boy. Why don’t you show me how much? Get it nice and wet…” 

Taeyong immediately obeyed, reaching for the toy and bringing it to his lips. He swirled his tongue around the tip, then opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around its familiar shape. He held the base in one hand as he opened his mouth wider, taking the cock in deeper. He let his eyelids flutter shut as he pushed the dildo into his throat. He took it in easily, but gave a soft cough for effect. He could hear Taemin snicker through the phone.

“Show me how wet it is,” the elder instructed. Taeyong pulled the toy out with a pop, leaving a trail of spit between his lips and the tip. 

“Do you need prep or are you ready to take it?” Taemin asked.

Taeyong’s cheeks turned a deep red.

“I...wore a plug on the plane.”

Taemin laughed, genuinely amused. “I wonder what security thought about that.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened. He hadn’t even thought about that, and suddenly he was filled with hot embarrassment. 

“Now everyone knows what a little slut you are,” Taemin teased.

Taeyong gulped, completely red. But at the same time, his cock was achingly hard, leaking a wet spot onto the silk of his underwear. He saw Ten tilt the camera downward. It took everything in him to not drop his hand down to give himself some relief. But his own needs were overridden as always by his desire to be a good boy for his hyung. He bit his lip hard, still holding the toy in his hands.

“Go on then, let me see you ride it,” Taemin ordered.

Taeyong nodded, lifting himself up on his knees. He placed the toy behind him, holding it with one hand as he used the other to pull his panties to the side. He tugged the rubber plug out with one hand, unable to stifle the moan that escaped his lips. Then he lowered himself down onto the dildo, gasping softly.

He looked up to see that Ten has flipped his phone around so he could see Taemin now. He also saw that Ten was slowly stroking his own cock through his sweats. 

Taemin was watching him through the phone, which he’d set down on the nightstand. One hand was propping up his head, and the other was under the covers. 

“Go on,” he said. “I know you can take it all.”

Taeyong nodded, balancing with one hand on his thigh as he sank lower on the dildo, moaning as it filled him. He didn’t stop until he was fully settled on the toy. It felt incredible, but didn’t quite compare to the real thing. He looked up at Taemin, need clear in is eyes. 

Taemin gave him a smile with a hint of pride in his eyes. “Good boy,” he praised. “Get yourself off on it. I want to see how fast you can come.” After a moment he smirked and added, “No hands, of course.”

“Yes sir,” Taeyong breathed out, starting to roll his hips. He leaned back, positioning himself on the dildo so he hit his prostate each time he sank down on it. He moaned breathily, his cock twitching in his panties. He kept fucking himself on the toy, and it didn’t take long before his thighs were trembling. He pushed down one final time, whimpering loudly as he came hard, soaking his panties. He heard Ten let out a low moan as he came as well, and Taeyong felt that familiar warmth that came with knowing he was bringing pleasure to others. 

Taemin hummed. “That was good, but I know you can do better.” He shook his hair out, and ran his hand through it, then smirked. “Turn around, I want to see that tight little ass.”

Taeyong made a soft sound that was something between a whimper and a plea, but obeyed happily. He pulled up off the dildo, and turned around, arching his back out for Taemin. He slowly tugged the panties down, letting them stretch over his thighs as he positioned himself over the toy again. Then he lowered himself down, pushing the dildo into his sensitive hole again. 

He could no longer see Taemin, but he heard his breaths speed up and the sound of the duvet rustling as he sped up stroking his cock. It encouraged Taeyong to continue putting on a show, rolling his body as he fucked the dildo, moans falling from his lips with abandon. 

“Ten, smack his slutty little ass for me,” Taemin ordered, and Taeyong could hear the smirk in his voice. He braced himself for Ten’s hand landing solidly on his cheek. He yelped softly, back arching even further. Ten slapped his other cheek and Taeyong leaned forward, his cock aching as it bumped against his stomach. He whined, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Hyuuung,” he cried. “I’m gonna come again.” He dug his fingertips into his thighs in desperation.

Taemin didn’t stop jerking, but grunted out a “Come for me, then.” 

Taeyong didn’t need to be told twice. He tossed his head back, crying out loudly as he came, once again untouched. When he finished, he collapsed forward, breathing heavily, the dildo still fully inside him. He wanted so badly to turn around and see Taemin, but it was enough to hear the hitch in his breath as he came into his own hand. 

He felt Ten come up behind him, placing his hand on the small of his back and leaning down to press a kiss to his shoulder.

“Feeling good?” He asked.

Taeyong nodded, leaning back into Ten’s offered embrace. Ten held the phone out so Taeyong could see Taemin again.

The elder looked proudly at him. “You did so good, baby,” he said. “I hope you liked all your presents.”

“I did, thank you, hyung,” Taeyong gushed sweetly.

Taemin smiled. “You’re welcome. Merry Christmas, Taeyong.”

Taeyong smiled as Ten hugged him tightly. “Merry Christmas, hyung,” he replied, before a yawn overtook him. 

Taemin shook his head fondly. “Get some sleep, sweetheart.” He turned his gaze towards Ten. “Take good care of him, yeah?”

Ten smiled. “Of course, hyung.”

“Good boys,” Taemin hummed, then ended the call. 

Taeyong immediately curled up in Ten’s lap, humming sleepily. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Ten ran his fingers through Taeyong’s hair softly. “Of course. Merry Christmas, Taeyong.”

Taeyong closed his eyes, a contented smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep, knowing that he would always be taken care of, and that he was truly loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite dynamic and I just want to keep writing Taeyong being "pampered, loved, and absolutely used by the entire sexually awakened crew" (thank you [Damino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damino/pseuds/Damino)). But I promise Mark/Kai is coming soon! Thanks to everyone who's stuck around to read these <3
> 
> I hope everyone has a lovely Christmas, or a lovely Wednesday if you aren't celebrating!


End file.
